


И не введи меня во искушение...

by fearsfordeers



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: 1990s, Alternative Perspective, Background Het, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearsfordeers/pseuds/fearsfordeers
Summary: Рентон в очередной раз бросил. Тело и разум требуют новых ощущений и приключений, но в реальной жизни всё не так просто, как в создаваемых приходами миражах. Альтернативный взгляд на сцену в клубе.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton & Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson, Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Kudos: 6





	И не введи меня во искушение...

**Author's Note:**

> Просмотр Т2 и пересмотр первой части вдруг пробудил лютую любовь к этим мудонам, которая довела меня до вот этого вот всего. С книжным каноном не знаком – только с фильмами.
> 
> Настоятельно рекомендую читать работу под композицию Heaven 17 – Temptation, а перед прочтением пересмотреть момент: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLSaIVPmVPM

_All I desire  
(Temptation)  
Keep climbing higher and higher  
(Temptation)_

Искушение. Девять букв – ожидание водоворота из хуллиона ощущений. Когда вы слезаете с иглы – каждое из них на счету. Каждая ёбаная эмоция, каждая симпатия сосредотачивает всё ваше внимание, и вы стараетесь выжать из неё все соки и утолить свою жажду. Жажду, которая с каждым глотком дьявольского нектара из ваших желаний, только усиливается, делая вас своими рабами.

_Adorable creatures  
(Temptation)  
With unacceptable features  
(Temptation)_

У Марка складывалось впечатление, что всех вокруг обкончал какой-то чертенок, отвечающий за пробуждение в простых смертных страсти и похоти. Иного не дано. Амур и близко бы не подлетел к компании людей вроде тех, что тусили сегодня в клубе, а если бы и подлетел, то в толпе живо бы выдрали из его нежных пальчиков лук и стрелы и засунули их ему поглубже в задницу, чисто прикола ради. Потому что разве не прикол, посчитать, что отдавшиеся этой ночи под убойную музыку парни и девушки, жмущиеся в темных уголках или сосущиеся прямо посреди танцпола, пришли сюда искать любовь, заботу друг о друге, романтику? Ну или о чём там пиздят эти амуры...

_Положение становилось серьезным. Молодой Рентон осознал поспешность, с которой все, достигшие успеха в сексуальной сфере, равно как и в других, отделили себя от неудачников._

Друзья, словно бы сговорившись, торчали по разным углам клуба, не опять, а снова осваивая новые территории в обработке женского населения. Ничего нового на самом деле – отточенное мастерство и еще одна запись об очередном сомнительном достижении в послужном списке каждого. 

Френсис с жаром задвигал очередную историю о своих подвигах в бильярде, или футболе, или мордобое, без намёка на стыд лапая бабищу, которая при желании смогла бы завалить его самого. Что ж, Бэгби оригинален во всех сферах социального взаимодействия, почему бы не иметь специфические пристрастия. В конце концов, Рентона не спрашивали, да и, откровенно говоря, ему было насрать, по каким критериям бывший одноклассник-второгодник выбирал себе женщин на ночь. 

Томми теснил Лиззи всё ближе к стене, не замечая попыток суетящегося поблизости Картофана заговорить с ним или с кем-нибудь еще, с кем угодно, только бы отвлечься от пытки, которую Гейл почему-то считала забавной.

_Героин лишил Рентона сексуальных желаний, но теперь они вернулись с новой силой. И по мере того, как импотенция тех дней растворялась в памяти, жуткая безысходность овладевала его озабоченным разумом._

Марк сделал глубокую затяжку, коротко кивая в такт музыке и пытаясь нахмуриться, но опробованные некоторое время назад таблетки не позволили ему это сделать, расширяя не только сознание, но и глаза, разрешая лицу присоединиться к танцующим вокруг и пуститься в сюрреалистичный пляс. Поэтому Рентон ограничился лишь ещё одной затяжкой, глянув в сторону друзей – ну, тех, кто вроде бы ими считался.

Бедняга Картофан. Уж если Марк, будучи на дне общественной иерархии этим вечером, этой ночью, в этой жизни, мучится от чуть ли не физически ощущаемого зуда (всего один шаг между аллергией на обжимающиеся вокруг парочки и ломкой от невозможности заполучить хоть немного тех ощущений, которые они испытывают) то на месте Мерфи, у которого, казалось бы, есть девушка, настоящая, не плод затуманенного веществами или любой другой дрянью воображения, стоило бы просто лечь и умереть. По приколу встречаться без секса, объясняя такую затею какой-то романтической херью в надежде, что обоюдное желание потрахушек посредством невроза и боли в яйцах трансформируется в конфетно-букетный период? Кажется, крылатый пиздюк всё-таки пробрался мимо танцующих и, миновав Картошку, добрался до Гейл.

_Leave no track  
Don't look back_

Какая-то холеричная особа с не слезающей с лица улыбкой почти вскарабкалась на Дохлого, мастерски изображающего неподдельный интерес к полунаркотическим россказням, витающим у его губ. Хотя вполне возможно, что ему и взаправду было интересно слушать свою спутницу. А о том, что завтра он не вспомнит не только ровно ничего из ею сказанного, но и её имени, а возможно – и лица, можно завтра будет и подумать. Впрочем, по мнению как-бы-лучшего-друга, Дохлый уделял внимание гораздо более серьезным размышлениям и на такую чепуху определенно размениваться бы не стал.

_Постнаркотическое либидо, подогреваемое алкоголем и амфетаминами, безжалостно преследовало его неудовлетворенными желаниями._

Неестественная нарастающая злость на корешей и, особенно, их пассий рождала в Рентоне агрессию и по отношению к самому себе. Ведь парни не были виноваты, а тем более не были виноваты их избранницы, на самом деле вполне приятные внешне и в целом далеко не такие ущербные, каковыми заклеймил их Марк, дотошно отмечая и ядовито смакуя каждую деталь в их общении с друзьями, пририсовывая к ней далекие от действительности подробности. Они все не были виноваты в том, что он отказался от ширева, выбрав жизнь. Выбрав пробуждающую животные инстинкты музыку. Выбрав не приносящее удовлетворения пойло. Выбрав всех этих девиц, соревнующихся за звание самого сморщенного носа и самого уничижающего взгляда в адрес неудачника Марка Рентона.

_Keep us from temptation._

Пока Марк, залпом допивая пиво и зажевывая глоток табачного дыма давно потерявшей вкус жвачкой, собирал в кулак решимость и делал вычурно уверенный шаг в сторону танцпола, чтобы стопроцентно прямо сейчас найти ту самую, Бэгби, не прекращая паясничать и изображая поиск затерянного в глубоком декольте бычка, уверенно шарил рукой по груди своей пассии.

_Keep us from temptation._

Пока Марк всё глубже топил свою самооценку в канализационном стоке, криво улыбаясь каждой попавшей в поле зрения девице, чьё личико в ту же секунду озаряли боль и страдание всей шотландской нации, Томми и Лиззи склеились в единый организм и, как смерч снося подворачивающихся на пути людей, не отлипая друг от друга, покинули заведение.

_Keep us from temptation._

Пока Марк, стоя посреди танцующих и обжимающихся, из последних сил сопротивлялся внутреннему голосу, предлагающему как можно скорее раздобыть героин и вернуться к нормальной, лишенной проблем с социализацией жизни, Гейл оказалась в слишком опасной (для леди, всеми способами избегающей плотских утех) близости от Картофана. 

_Lead us not into temptation._

Пока Марк, нервно затягиваясь, прикидывал, что, в конце концов, в этот раз он продержался гораздо дольше, чем в предыдущие, а значит, в качестве вознаграждения ему наверняка полагается призовая доза, одна, всего одна, которая станет трамплином для того, чтобы поставить новый рекорд, еще более продолжительный, чем нынешний, только приправленный уверенностью в себе, своей внешности, своих способностях... Пока Марк принимал определенно одно из самых осознанных решений по гармонизации своей жизни, Дохлый со своей спутницей...

Вновь выцепив взглядом лучшего друга среди толпы, Рентон замер, приоткрыв рот и едва не просрав последнюю, еще не докуренную сигарету, в самый последний момент налету сжав её пальцами и едва не распотрошив.

Справедливо сочтя разговоры неуместной для этой ночи деталью, молодые люди потянулись друг к другу, хотя что-то в измененном химией сознании Марка подсказывало, что с огромной вероятностью человеком из них была только та самая блонда, чертова Ева, в рот которой скользил длиннющий язык Дохлого, извивающийся и уверенный в добровольном характере совращения своей жертвы. Не нужно документированное согласие, не нужны лишние слова: яд, от которого невозможно отказаться, змей-искуситель впрыснет сам. Запретный на территории Соединенного королевства плод, еще одна таблетка, гарантирующая девушке незабываемые ощущения.

_Trouble is coming  
(Temptation)  
It's just the high cost of loving  
(Temptation)_

Сосредоточив всё внимание на наркотике, скользящем из влажного чужого рта под её язык, не желая пропустить ни одного мгновения этого ебаного томительного трансфера, она даже не закрыла глаз – Рентон был уверен в этом, потому что сам не моргал всё это время, даже когда пляшущие и снующие мимо люди на несколько секунд прерывали его наблюдение за перевернутой вверх тормашками и освежеванной библейской сценой, замедлившей мир в несколько раз. Они оба – Марк, друг детства и последующих лет поползновения по наклонной, называемой жизнью, и «Ева», а может, «Лилит», случайная девушка из толпы других случайных девушек, – попали в сети этого ублюдка, упивающегося их вниманием и собственной привлекательностью. Едва ли его можно было в этом обвинить.

_И так Марк Рентон влюбился._

И если девица, тяжело выдохнув, лишь засмеялась, переводя расфокусированный взгляд с губ Саймона, которые он тут же смочил кончиком языка, на его бесстыжие глаза, ожидая увидеть в них безмолвный ответ, сдобренный ехидными заговорщическими морщинками в их уголках, то Рентон, уцепившийся за тлеющую сигарету как за последнюю соломинку, едва не захлебнулся собственным выдохом, чувствуя, сколь предательски тесно стало в штанах.

Увиденная сцена, занявшая от силы десять, пятнадцать, двадцать секунд жизни, прокручивалась в голове снова и снова, теперь полностью блокируя любые звуки, движения, изменения в реальности, окружавшей Марка. Всё его нутро сконцентрировалось на насмешливом, но внимательном и раздевающем его до костей взгляде Дохлого, на его чертовом змеином языке, проталкивающем в рентоновскую глотку спрессованный набор острых впечатлений, за которыми тот гнался весь вечер и, наконец, нашёл.

Если бы Саймон узнал о размазавшей мозги фантазии своего охуевшего друга, то определенно утопил его в подъебах раньше, чем того отпустил притупляющий волнообразное желание вмазаться порошок, запитый дешевым алкоголем. 

_Leave no trace,  
Hide your face_

Спустя часы, или дни, или месяцы вожделения, подарившего еще более хлипкую, чем на танцполе, надежду на удачное продолжение вечера, музыка крепко вдарила по затылку, словно бы после контузии, стремительно возвращая былую детальность и контрастность ярким цветным пятнам, расплывающимся всё это время перед глазами Марка. Пусть они и были всего лишь бесполезным фоном для его пидорского наваждения, против которого он, в общем-то, ничего не имел, а может просто не хотел задумываться об истоках его возникновения. Он же не Саймон, чтобы одну за другой сколачивать заумные теории. Срать на то, откуда, что и почему возникло.

Мутные и пестрые пятна превращались в парней и девушек, мужчин и женщин, в платья и джинсы, пустые и полные бокалы, стаканы и банки, в служащие скорее антуражем, чем предметами освещения лампы, в столы, стулья и диванчики... 

...В сидевшего в одиночестве Дохлого, вопросительно приподнявшего бровь, который внимательно наблюдал за Рентоном, сдерживая бесовскую ухмылку.  
«Как дела, Рент-бой?» - прищурившись, одними губами произнес он, подмигнув и, будто бы придурошно дразнясь, высунул язык, быстро поболтав им сверху вниз, от верхней губы до нижней и обратно. Серьезность демонического взгляда, брошенного на Марка исподлобья, едва не спровоцировала у того стон.  
Херов догадливый самодовольный мудак.

_But it's too late to hesitate  
We can't keep on living like this_

Сортир – лучшее место на Земле. Если, конечно, это не худший сортир во всей Шотландии. Видимо, так решила и замутившая с Саймоном блондинка, попросившая подождать того несколько минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок и, пошатываясь, ускользнула в дверь с изображением человечка в юбке. Кажется, реакции на Дохлого и его методы соблазнения у окружающих его людей были примерно одинаковыми, за что его стоило бы упрекнуть в предсказуемости, если бы не сопровождающее её острое желание.

Проследовавшему, как оказалось, практически сразу после девушки в соседнее помещение Рентону было непонятно, с хера ли в Шотландии человек в юбке – обязательно женщина? Или даже если не в Шотландии. Будто бы мало девушек в брюках. Или мало ли, захотелось мужику надеть юбку – так пусть наденет. Уж всяко удобнее узких джинсов, превращающих и без того не приносящий удобств стояк в средневековую пытку.

Захлопнув крышку унитаза, Марк тяжело рухнул на неё, склонив голову и запустив пальцы в короткие волосы, пытаясь игнорировать попытку воспаленного разума разобраться, что гудит сильнее – стиснутый плотной тканью торчащий член или пробивающиеся сквозь черепную коробку мысли о лучшем друге. Гетеросексуальном друге гетеросексуального друга. Хотя когда нет стопроцентной уверенности в своем настоящем и своем будущем, то в подобных вопросах её не должно быть вовсе. Особенно после того, как один чужой недопоцелуй выпотрошил все прежние принципы Рентона и послал их на хер вместе с ним самим. Причём, кажется, в прямом смысле.

_You can take it or leave it  
(Temptation)  
But you'd better believe it_

Раздолбанная дверь мужского туалета скрипнула так, будто вошедший хотел не просто войти внутрь, но громогласно заявить о своем присутствии. Что ж, будто не хватает здесь торчков и утырков, которые хорошо, если понимают, куда они зашли, а не с какой громкостью это сделали. Несколько шагов и всё стихло, более не отвлекая Рентона от попыток совладать с собой.

А что ему еще было делать? Вытащить причиндал наружу и признаться себе в том, что покорение мужского населения – гораздо более актуальная сфера деятельности для удовлетворения сексуальных желаний?

Нет, он переждет, пока его не отпустит, пока он не будет чист настолько, чтобы соревноваться в чистоте с домохозяйками и их долбанными моющими средствами из телемагазинов. Он будет чист и не даст себе повода задуматься о том, что сейчас терзает его затуманенное легкими наркотиками воображение. И не позволит это сделать и своим корешам. Особенно, белобрысому извращенцу, что бы тот себе ни напридумывал с его чересчур развитым воображением... В котором они оба были слишком похожи.

\- Как дрочка, Рент-бой? – кажется, Саймон выжидал, пока Марк в своем умозаключении доберется до него и его гениальных идей, слыша каждую чужую мысль и вычленяя наиболее выгодные для себя характеристики. - Успел снять штаны до того, как спустить в них, или тебе поискать новые? – ироничный голос раздавался почти рядом, но едва ли у закатившего глаза Рентона, в очередной раз попавшегося на удочку одного блестящего авантюриста, охотного до самых грязных подробностей чужой личной и не очень жизни, были силы на то, чтобы определять источник звука. – Раз уж я виноват... – после небольшой паузы отчеканил Дохлый, и Марк даже не видя друга, знал, как тот чуть склонил голову набок и навострил уши, с выражением торжества на лице, зная, что очередная его уловка сработает.

\- Иди нахуй, Дохлый, - вздохнув, крикнул Рентон, с трудом сдерживая раздражение – ведь именно того Саймон всегда и добивался. 

\- Заманчивое предложение, хотя я и могу вернуться к той заманчивой молодой особе, на которую ты, конечно же, положил глаз, - сделав особый акцент на «конечно же», блондин, казалось, избавил друга от единственной возможности жалким, но действующим образом избежать чужой травли.

_You've got to make me an offer  
It cannot be ignored_

Дохлый из тех людей, которые практически всегда находят, что сказать или не сказать, или скривить нужную мину на лице – необходимо ли поддеть своих друзей или лизнуть чью-нибудь задницу. Или лизнуть задницу друзей. Одновременно, он знал, что это одна из его сильнейших сторон и не упускал случая ею воспользоваться. 

Потому, когда Рентон не нашёлся, что ответить, кроме как еще раз послать своего собеседника, посоветовав сдерживать свои ебанутые фантазии при себе, и высунулся из туалетной кабинки, чтобы столкнуться с ним, подперший соседнюю дверь Саймон самодовольно улыбнулся своему отражению. После чего, как только коротко остриженная макушка отразилась рядом с ним, в мгновение ока на его лице проступила тень деланного раздражения, и, раскурив новую сигарету, он медленно повернул голову к другу, устало всматриваясь в его лицо обдолбанными глазами.

\- Что же, Марк, - протянул Дохлый, выпустив клуб дыма не успевшему даже подумать, что же он скажет, Рентону в лицо. – Выбирать жизнь не так просто, как кажется, а? – хмыкнул он, наблюдая за палитрой эмоций, сменяющихся на лице школьного друга. Приторможенных и разбавленных смятением, но не героиновых. Настоящих. Он не сомневался. – Я был уверен, что один ты не справишься. Без моей помощи, без моего крепкого плеча...

_So let's head for home now  
Everything I have is yours _

Раздражение Марка набирало обороты в геометрической прогрессии, и если этот ублюдок думал, что лучший друг не сможет прибавить его прекрасному личику темных тонов, то Рентон мог быть уверен, что знает хотя бы одну вещь, посредством которой убежденный в своей правоте Дохлый непременно всрёт.

\- ...Или чего-нибудь еще, - выдержав мгновение, добавил Саймон, пожав плечами. И, усмехнувшись в ответ на готовую в любую секунду вылиться на него злость, щедро приправленную не успевшим сбавить обороты возбуждением, он приоткрыл рот, склоняясь к плотно сжатым губам опешившего Марка, чтобы разомкнуть их кончиком языка и, со всей полнотой дружеской поддержки, отправить внутрь капсулу с химическим порошком, который якобы должен решить все проблемы постгероинового существования. Обведя языком чужое нёбо и чуть задержавшись на губах, с прищуром наблюдая за тем, как Рентон сходит с ума и без ширева – стоило подсунуть ему плацебо, Дохлый отпрянул, победно ухмыляясь и, сделав затяжку, негромко пробубнил, оставляя конечный выбор друга на растерзание судьбе, наркотическому дурману, сообразительности и остроте его слуха:  
\- Сделай правильный выбор, Рент-бой. Когда тебе нужна помощь, стоит выбирать правильных помощников и правильное место оказания помощи. Чтобы какой-нибудь псих, вроде Френсиса Бэгби, не появился прямо сейчас в этих дверях и не обкромсал тебе, несчастному педику, яйца, - втянув побольше дыма, Дохлый спешно вытащил сигарету изо рта и сунул её в губы Марка, издевательски похлопав того по щеке.

_Step by step and day by day  
Every second counts I can't break away_

\- Побереги свои до пасхи, придурок, - огрызнулся Рентон, уворачиваясь от чужого прикосновения и наблюдая за тем, как, мотнув головой, тем самым призывая следовать за собой, Дохлый распахнул дверь и скрылся в толпе. Кажется, тот еще сам не вогнал, насколько облажался, первым проявив инициативу, тем самым не только позволив другу ничего не объяснять из странностей в своем поведении, но и создав тот самый необходимый трамплин для новых сомнительных рекордов, который был так нужен.

Впрочем, разве нужно было отчитываться перед собственным змеем-искусителем бывшему неудачнику Марку Рентону? Ведь он выбрал жизнь. Выбрал путь следования за безумным наваждением. Выбрал чужие подъебы, за которыми скрывались комплексы и желания столь похожие на его собственные, что едва не тошнило. Выбрал тихо охуевающего таксиста, везущего куда-то, надеясь на свой слух, двух жадно сосущихся парней, не решаясь переспросить адрес. Выбрал томительные, едва не лишающие голоса стоны и более чем полное удовлетворение своих и чужих сексуальных потребностей. 

Причины? А их нет.

Кому нужны причины, когда под боком с ебаным ангельским выражением на лице спит белобрысый мудила, который смог доказать, что есть наркотики, непростые в обращении и применении, но вставляющие похлеще героина?


End file.
